The Two Doctors
by Vattenmelon
Summary: A series of various short stories concerning Daniel and Janet. Romance, friendship, humour and more serious stories. Expect a little of everything!
1. Time

**A/N: Inspired by me having to have to wait an hour at the train station because I forgot that summer time ended! Also, I have marked this story as complete, but as with my other collection of short stories, it probably never will be 'complete'. Expect regular updates for a while longer at least, and after that, more, if not regular, updates. Whenever I come up with a story I'll publish it, so keep an eye out. Enjoy!**

'What?' Daniel asked, as Janet stared at him with a look that could kill.

'You're an hour late!' Janet said a little louder than necessary.

'Um… no I'm not. I'm only five minutes late,' Daniel said.

'No, you're one hour and five minutes late. It's past eight! We said seven, remember?' Janet asked. Daniel stared at her for a few moments, before a smile crossed his face. 'You know that it's no longer daylight savings time, right?' he asked. Janet stared back. Daniel smiled wider. Janet's face remained exactly the same.

'OK, well, now you know. Shall we?' Daniel asked, offering his arm to Janet. 'Dinner is waiting.'


	2. Sleep

**A/N: Shameless self-promotion: I have written another Daniel/Janet story, called _Previous Engagement_. It was written and published as a separate story before I came up with the idea of this little series, but it would fit in perfectly. Check it out (as well as my other stories!). Anywho, enough self-promotion. Enjoy!**

Janet was walking down a corridor of the SGC on her way to the lift to take her to the surface, and home. As she walked past Daniel's office, she saw the light turned on behind the almost shut door. _Oh, he better not still be… he is!_ she thought as she opened the door, to find Daniel slumped, in a very uncomfortable position, over a heap of his books, asleep. Janet looked at Daniel, and thought to herself: _He is adorable._

'Daniel,' she said, walking over to Daniel and giving him a small prod. 'Daniel.'

'Hm, what…?' Daniel asked groggily, his head still buried in his books.

'Daniel, get up. It's 0325. Time to go home.'

'Mmm… hi there,' Daniel said as he slowly lifted his head to find himself looking at Janet.

'Home,' Janet said.

'I can't, I have to finish these translations.'

'Is it gonna save the world?' Janet asked.

'Um…' Daniel answered (if you can call it an answer).

'Home,' Janet said a final time, and slowly walked towards the door. Daniel looked down at this notes, finished the sentence he had been writing when he fell asleep, closed the book, and followed Janet.


	3. Plans

'Aw come on, Daniel,' Jack groaned. 'You can't just back out like this! I mean, how often do we get to take Teal'c to a hockey game?'

'This will be the…' Daniel said, looking at Teal'c for the completion of the sentence. 'Eleventh' Teal'c said. 'Eleventh time,' Daniel finished. 'Besides, I've got other plans.'

'If they involve you working, then I forbid you to carry out those plans,' Jack said.

'Um… not exactly…' Daniel said.

'Then what? Come on, Danny!' Jack pleaded.

'It'll be fun, Daniel,' Sam tried.

'Look, you guys go ahead without me. I've got other plans,' Daniel said.

'Oh come on!' Jack moaned, looking at Sam for back up. Sam opened her mouth to say something, but seemingly regretted doing so, closed her mouth, and smiled at Daniel. 'You two have fun,' she said, turned around and walked towards her lab, leaving Jack confused. He glanced at Daniel, who was wearing an unusually smug smile, and then ran after Sam, Teal'c on his heels.

---

'Carter, wait up!' Jack shouted after her.

'Yes, Sir?' Sam asked, stopping and turning around to look at Jack. 'Do you know something that I don't know but should know?' he asked.

'Maybe.'

'Carter…' Jack said in a playfully threatening voice.

'OK… I talked to Janet the other day, and she also had… "plans" for tomorrow evening… if you know what I mean,' Sam said, before walking away towards her lab, leaving Jack shocked. He looked at Teal'c, who had the faintest of smiles on his face. Jack smiled, and said to himself 'Good for you, Space Monkey. Good for you.'


	4. Storage

**A/N: This is part two of a three part 'story'. All three parts are free-standing, but if you wish to read them all, the first part is called 'Supply Closets' and is chapter 21 of my collection of Sam/Jack stories, called _The Ways Daniel Found Out_****. Part three of this 'trilogy' is the chapter just after this one, called 'Commissary'. Check them all out, I think (and hope) that you will enjoy them all.**

Five minutes later, Daniel quickly glanced down both ways of the corridor before swiftly opening the door to the supply closet on level 22 and quickly slipping in, shutting the door behind him. Almost immediately, Janet had him an embrace and planted a kiss on his mouth, which Daniel absentmindedly returned.

'Did you know about Sam and Jack?' Daniel asked, as soon as Janet came up for air.

'No,' she said, as she got back to making out with Daniel.

'Well, I wish they'd told us something,' Daniel said, as Janet once again came up for air.

'Mmm,' Janet said as she got back to making out with Daniel.

'I mean, they are after all our best friends,' Daniel said.

'Mmm,' Janet said, trying to pull of Daniels jacket.

'I'm almost hurt!' Daniel exclaimed.

'Daniel,' Janet said. Daniel, who had been absentmindedly staring at the mop hanging on the wall, snapped his head to face Janet. 'Yes,' he asked.

'Shut up and kiss me,' Janet said. Daniel gave her a long, hard look, before giving her a kiss.

'We can talk about _that_ later,' Janet said. 'Right now, I've been missing you terribly…'


	5. Commissary

**A/N: The thrilling conclusion! For part one, read chapter 21, 'Supply Closets', of my collection of Sam/Jack stories, called _The Ways Daniel Found Out_. Part two is the chapter just before this one, 'Storage'.**

The next day, SG-1 was sitting around a table in the commissary. Unusual for the flagship team, they were very quiet, and everyone at the table, sans Teal'c, knew why.

'So…' Jack began, but was rewarded for his (poor) efforts with silence.

'Indeed…' Teal'c said dejectedly, feeling left out.

'So, Sam, Jack,' Daniel said, as he straightened his back and glared at the two offenders. 'When were you going to tell us about…' he asked as he motioned with his arms. '_That_?' Jack glared at him, and Sam tried to hide her blushing. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, deducing what the conversation was about.

'Well?' Daniel asked again.

'When were you going to tell us about you and the Doc?' Jack shot back, catching Daniel off-guard. _Damn, I should've seen that one coming!_

'Uh, um…' Daniel stuttered. Sam tried to stuff her giggle, Jack looked victorious, and Teal'c was… not surprised.

'Uh…' Daniel had been caught totally off guard, and was starting to panic. 'Well, um… uh… I gotta go do some, um…' he said, standing up and waving his arms around. 'Tran… slations,' he said.

'You have a hot date with the Doc, in other words,' Jack said.

'What? No, um… I mean…' Daniel said, further falling over his words. 'I, uh, should get going,' he said, and practically ran out of the commissary as if there was a hoard of Goa'ulds hot on his tail.

'That was mean, Jack,' Sam said, catching herself on the last word. 'Sir…'

Teal'c raised his eyebrow.


	6. Homework

'So, do you think you'll remember it all?' Daniel asked Cassandra.

'Yes. Thank you, Uncle Daniel,' Cassie said as she bounced off the chair to give Daniel a kiss on the cheek before bouncing up the stairs to her room.

'And good luck with your presentation!' Daniel shouted after her. As he got up to collect his stuff and leave, he saw Janet standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame of the door. Daniel smiled at her, and she smiled back. She pushed off with her shoulder, and took two steps towards Daniel. 'Thank you for helping Cassie with her homework,' she said.

'Yes, well, _someone_ has to help her with history,' Daniel said.

'And I can't do that,' Janet said, teasingly.

'No,' Daniel said, before realising what he had just said. 'Uh, what I mean is, since I'm, and, um…'

'Yes?' Janet asked.

'Um, I mean, not that you're, um, what I mean is…' Daniel stuttered.

'Thank you,' Janet said, as she moved up and gave Daniel a kiss on the cheek.

'Um… you're welcome,' Daniel said meekly as he turned a nice hue of red. Janet smiled.

'I, um... should be going...' Daniel said, before practically running out of the house.

'See you later!' Janet called after him, and smiled smugly.


	7. Vegetables

'No, I hate zucchini,' Janet pleaded.

'Oh come on, it's not half as bad as you think it is,' Daniel said, as he reached for the offending object, only to be stopped by Janet pulling his arm. 'Can't we get something else in the salad? What about… eggplant?' she asked.

'Yuck!' Daniel said. '_I_ hate eggplant.'

Janet glared at Daniel, and Daniel glared at Janet. A deadlock was in effect. Finally, Janet spoke up. 'As much as I love you Daniel, I will never, _never_, accept zucchini in my salad.'

'And as much as I love you, Janet, I will never, _never_, accept eggplant in my salad,' Daniel retorted.

'Why don't you just find some other vegetable,' Sam said from behind them, causing them both to jump seven feet and two inches up in the air. Both Daniel and Janet spun around to find Sam leaning over her shopping cart, smiling. 'Hi,' Sam said.

'Um… hi, Sam,' Daniel said, chocking down his cough.

'Heh…' was all that Janet could get out of her mouth.

'So… the two love birds can't decide on a salad, eh?' Sam asked, smiling.

'What? No, what… I mean…' Daniel stumbled out of his mouth.

'Sam!' Janet cried out. Sam grinned at the two.

'Don't worry, your secret's safe with me,' she said. Daniel and Janet both let out audible sighs of relief. 'You can't decided on a simple salad. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone,' Sam said, as she started walking towards the checkout, wearing the smuggest smile she had worn in a long time. Daniel coughed, and Janet chocked.

'By the way, I like leek,' Sam shouted over her shoulder at the two stunned 'love birds'.


	8. Flatmate

'Oh for the love of…' Jack said to himself as the phone rang for the twelfth time. 'Pick up already!'

'Hello,' the reply came, and Jack internally groaned the cliché.

'Hi Doc, is Daniel there? I need to speak to him, it's urgent, Jack said.

'Sure, hold on,' the reply came.

'Jack, what's up?' Daniel asked on the other end of the line.

'Why didn't you answer your cell? We're needed on base, you got thirty minutes.'

'OK, I'll meet you there,' Daniel answered as he hung up. As Jack put his cell phone back in his pocket, he suddenly froze. _Wait just a minute. Was that…?_

_---_

'Jack, what's up?' Daniel asked as he walked into the briefing room, which was empty, except for Jack.

'Nothing, false alarm,' Jack said.

'False alarm?' Daniel asked.

'Yeah, just some trouble with some Goa'uld. SG-3 and 14 took care of it, they didn't need any back-up.

'Oh, OK. Well, in that case, I'm, uh… gonna go back home,' Daniel muttered as he slowly made his way towards the door.

'Daniel,' Jack said, causing Daniel to stop dead in his tracks. 'Yes, Jack?' he asked.

'Not like you to want to go home.'

'Um, well…' Daniel said, stumped.

'Are you feeling alright?' Jack asked.

'Um, yeah, fine…' Daniel said, looking uncomfortable.

'Maybe you could have Doctor Frasier check you out once you get home… even though I suppose she's already done that, no?' Jack said as he got up and walked out of the briefing room, patting the dumbstruck Daniel on the shoulder as he passed him.


	9. Beaming, Part 1

Daniel shut the door with one arm as he balanced the bag with groceries with the other. Janet was already halfway up the driveway, also balancing a bag of groceries with one arm, while waving to their elderly couple neighbours with the other.

'Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson,' Janet said.

'Good morning, Doctor, Doctor,' Mrs. Stevenson said, and Daniel nodded back in response, as he suddenly disappear in a bright flash of light. The elderly couple stared, with a mix of horror and disbelief, at the space Daniel had occupied not a second ago, and Janet buried her head in the grocery bag, sighing to herself. 'Perfect timing, these Asgard…'

---

In an Asgard cruiser somewhere over the planet Earth, Daniel found himself staring at a little grey alien and his three team-mates. 'You know, when Thor here beamed us up, I'm not sure that a picnic is what he had in mind,' Jack said as he looked at the very surprised Daniel and his bag of groceries.


	10. Explanations, Part 2

Back on terra firma, Janet found herself in a, to say the least, complicated position. Mr. Stevenson looked at the car, then at Janet, then back at the car. 'Uh…' was all that he could say.

'Um…' was all that Janet could say.

'What… just happened,' Mrs. Stevenson asked.

'Um…' Janet said.

'Oh dear…' Mrs. Stevenson said.

'Yeah, um..' Janet said. _Oh boy, how am I gonna explain this one…_ she thought as she reached for her cell-phone, and hit the speed dial to the SGC. _I am in sooo much trouble right now..._


	11. My Kitchen!

Janet entered the kitchen, and almost dropped her bags. 'My kitchen!' she shouted.

'Oh, hi darling,' Daniel said as he turned around to look at Janet.

'My kitchen!'

'Yeah, um… sorry about that. Cassie wanted to make some cookies, so…' Daniel responded, taking a sideways step to hide the sink from view.

'My kitchen!' Janet said, as she removed a piece of cookie dough from the fridge door.

'Yeah, as I said,' Daniel began, but was cut off by Janet. 'And where is Cassandra?' she asked.

'Oh, um, she got bored so she went to play in the yard.'

'And you then did what?' Janet asked.

'Um… tried to finish,' Daniel replied. Janet took an ominous step towards him, and almost pushing him aside from the sink, took a look in it, and shrieked.

'Better not look at the oven,' Daniel sheepishly laughed.

'You're not very good at baking, are you, Janet said.

'Um…'

'You've got thirty minutes to clean up, or there'll be hell to pay,' Janet said.

'Yes, ma'am,' Daniel saluted, and received an icy glare in return. 'Sorry,' he said.

'NOW!' Janet shouted, as she walked out of the kitchen. 'My poor, poor kitchen,' she mumbled to herself.


	12. The Intruder

Closing the door behind her, Cassie dumped her bag next to the closet, and proceeded into the kitchen to find something to eat. _Great, just great_, she thought to herself. _So much for a sleepover… brilliant timing to get sick, Abbie, brilliant timing._ Cassie rummaged around the fridge, and found some ham and cheese. Digging out some bread from a cupboard, Cassie absentmindedly set about the task of making a sandwich, when she heard a faint noise coming from upstairs. _Hm, I thought mom was out tonight_, she thought to herself.

'Mom?' she shouted upstairs, but got no response. She started up the stairs, when her mom's scream stopped her cold. And again. It wasn't loud, but it was definitely a scream. _Shit. Shit shit shit shit. This can't be good, mom always answers me, and she never screams for no reason. Aliens, NID…? Definitely not good. Better call the police_, she thought to herself, starting to feel very nervous, and scared. She quietly snuck downstairs again, grabbed the phone, and started up the stairs again. _No, wait. Baseball bat!_ she thought to herself, remember the baseball bat in the closet by the front-door.

Quite as a mouse, she retrieved the bat, dialled 9-1 and held her finger over the last 1, as she snuck upstairs. _ Be brave, be brave_, she thought to herself. _You can do this!_ She stopped just outside her mother's bedroom, and listened closer. _Definitely screaming. And something is crashing about in there. Shit. Wait, if they're in a fight, I can sneak in, hit the bad guy on the head, and be the heroin! Brilliant plan_, she thought, as she yanked up the door, baseball bat at ready.

'Cassie!' Janet shouted, and quickly pulled up the blanket to cover herself.

'Cassie!' Daniel shouted, as he fell out of the bed.

'Shit,' Cassie said as she quickly ran out of the room, into the cellar and put on the spare TV. Extra loudly.


End file.
